fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa MM: Chapter 1 - Paradigm of a Criminal (Deadly Life)
Previous: Chapter 1 - Paradigm of a Criminal (Daily Life) Next: Chapter 1 - Paradigm of a Criminal (Class Trial) Hey guys, it's Speedo. Welcome back to Danganflipa MM! Last time, Nevada decided to throw a Renaissance Festival for her fellow students in order to pass the time, and to help them all grow closer together. Even after establishing safety precautions, the first murder eventually occured. Roy left the Renaissance Festival to look for the missing Taylor, only to find him dead inside a marinara pipe in the bell tower. Why was he at Multigrain Fields? And what was up with the technical difficulties during the performance? Let's see. Day #4: Body Discovery (ring... ring... ring...) Trishna: Hello, this is Trishna... what?! Wait... he's...?! I'm on my way right now, I'm bringing everyone with me! (beeeeep...) ... ... ... Roy: It was like... all of my senses were drained from my mind. I stood there, staring at the sickly sight before me... resisting the urge to scream. I could have texted Green Mask about Taylor, but... I'll let the body discovery announcement notify him. There's no need for me to. ... Roy: I could see through the door of the bell tower, everyone's cars driving from Marinara Rapids. They parked in the Garage, and came running over with faces of pure disbelief. Trishna: Oh my...! Taylor! Boomer: H-Holy... he's dead... Rudy: Wh-What does this mean?! Why is Taylor here? Perri: W-We... there's no way of knowing, is there? He just disappeared out of nowhere... and now we can't even ask him... Nevada: How could this have happened...? (tears up) A-And during the R-Renaissance... *sigh* Brody: Nevada, please... get a grip on yourself. You're alright... Nevada: N-No... no I'm not! Roy: She wept into her hands as Brody tried to comfort her. But then I noticed someone else. Kayla: *sniff* Nick: Kayla, hey... please don't cry. Kayla: S-Some... sometimes I can't help myself... Nick: ...Sorry. Here... (hugs Kayla) Roy: None of us knew what to do. However, something happened just then, that would set the rest of our day in motion. (ding dong, bing bong) Monokuma: (on monitors) A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! Roy: ...Green Mask should've heard that. He should be here in a minute. Koilee: My goodness... poor Taylor. Willow: I-Is it wise to take him out of this pipe? For investigational purposes, I mean. We need to perform an autopsy, should we not? Robby: Will that even be possible? He be covered in so much marinara, he may as well be a sub sandwich! Radley: I-I came as fast as I could... who is the victim?! Scarlett: Radley, it's... it's Taylor! He's dead... Radley: Taylor...?! Oh my... Sarge Fan: One moment, if I can. Do you guys realize what this means? Roy: What does it mean, Sarge? Sarge Fan: The killer has to be a Viper! Willow: A-A Viper?! How can you tell? Sarge Fan: There are eight Vipers here, and they wanted to kill the other eight, right? Koilee: No, that's not true... the Vipers created this killing game because they wanted to be a part of it! Remember what Monokuma told us? Sarge Fan: ...What's your point, then? Koilee: My point is, that the Vipers are totally okay with dying! So, it's possible that they could be victims too, and not just killers! Trishna: I suppose that's logical... Green Mask: (runs into the bell tower, adjusting his mask) I'm here, I'm here... who is dead?! Roy: Come on, dude, even Radley beat you here. Green Mask: I apologize... I was asleep. Perri: N-Nice alibi... Green Mask: It... it's Taylor... I see. (clutches arm) How unfortunate. Trishna: Radley, what do we do now? I-I know we investigate, but... I don't know what to investigate first, you know? Radley: I... don't think I'm allowed to help with investigations. Monokuma: (appears) Darn right you ain't! Boomer: M-Monokuma... I hope you're happy with how this turned out. Roy: I'm just surprised Boomer isn't acting all "I told you so" towards Nevada. Yet. Right? Monokuma: Of course I'm happy! Someone finally got killed! Roy: K-Killed... Scarlett: Y-You must be joking! Brody: There's no way this can be a murder...! Monokuma: Aw, don't look so surprised, everyone! How could this have been an accident?! One of you murdered Taylor. Perri: That's... impossible... Robby: I get the motive, but... there be no reason to murder Taylor specifically! Monokuma: I dunno. You'll just have to find out about the killer's motive during the class trial! Green Mask: The class trial... I almost forgot about that... Koilee: Hate to be suspicious of you, Green Mask, but that's kind of unlike you. You're rarely ever forgetful! Green Mask: I-I... I must apologize. I suddenly don't feel like myself... ever since I came here to see... well, you understand. Koilee: Alright... I guess I understand. Nevada: S-So, let me see if I have everything right. We have to investigate this murder, and... then we go to the class trial and point out the killer, right? Radley: That's correct, Nevada. Nevada: O-Okay... then let's get right to it. I have a good idea about who Taylor's killer could be, and I want to avenge him by exposing whoever they are! Brody: Nevada...! You're turning red... Nevada: So? Let me turn red then! I'm doing this for Taylor, and for disturbing the peace that we so desperately needed! Brody: Y-Yes... Nevada: I-It'll be hard... *sniff* ...but this isn't the hardest part. All we can do is just get through it, yeah? F-For Taylor. Trishna: I agree. For Taylor! Roy: For Taylor! Kayla: F-For Taylor... I agree with you 100%, Nevada! If Taylor was here right now, he'd tell me to keep my chin up, wouldn't he? So that's e-exactly what I'll do! Monokuma: Ugh... positivity. Can't stand it. Anyway, I thought I'd go ahead and pass these out. Sarge Fan: Pass... what out? You're not holding anything. Monokuma: I meant, on your RadPads! Everyone should be getting a notification right about now. Roy: He's right, I just got one. My RadPad said: A new Truth Bullet has been added to your Evidence List. ''What is this? I don't remember having an evidence app! Boomer: Neither do I, but I have to admit that it is much needed as of now. A great way to keep track of the evidence during the trial. Nick: This RadPad is pretty handy, isn't it? Monokuma: Thank you, Nick! Now, you all have an hour to investigate whatever you can. I need to go prepare for the trial, so Radley, watch over the students and make sure that they don't cause any trouble during the investigation. Radley: Y-Yes sir... Monokuma: Alright! I will let you know when the trial is ready to be held, so when I do, you know where to take them. And be sure to tell them how to use that Evidence List app! Radley: Of course, sir. Monokuma: Excellent! Don't go rogue on me now, Radley. No. Helping. The Students. Investigate. Capiche? Radley: Yeah. Now leave. Monokuma: Hmph. (disappears) Roy: R-Radley, what's up with this new evidence app? Radley: Okay, is everyone listening? This evidence app is very useful for all of you. To list evidence in this app, just click the plus button at the top, and you will be able to give this piece of evidence a name and a description to go along with it. Perri: Sounds easy enough. Green Mask: Will we be able to add pictures to our evidence? Radley: Yes, of course. Green Mask: I see, thank you. Radley: That should be all. I ask that you begin investigating... I've wasted a minute explaining this to you all. Trishna: That minute wasn't wasted... you did a nice job explaining. Thanks, Radley. Radley: Ahaha... you're quite welcome. Now, please do not ask me for any help during the investigation, like Monokuma said. I am only here to supervise. Roy: Got it. Kayla: I-I'd like to investigate somewhere away from the bell tower, if that's alright with everyone... Boomer: Wait, Kayla. Not just yet. Kayla: Y-You're not suspicious of me, are you?! I-I didn't...! Boomer: That's... not what I'm trying to imply. I'm saying that it's best if we have someone guarding the crime scene, to make sure that it's not tampered with. Scarlett: I-I doubt that I'll be of any help during this trial, so... I guess I'll step up and guard the crime scene. Boomer: Thank you Scarlett. A tough girl like you would be excellent for the job. Scarlett: Aw, shucks, Boomer... you're too kind! Boomer: Now we just need another guard. Scarlett: Wha-?! I'm not good enough?! Boomer: No, that's... no. Just listen. There is a chance that Scarlett could be the killer, so I ask that someone else guards with her. Sarge Fan: Someone else? Boomer: And Rudy, if you volunteer to guard alongside Scarlett, I will personally break your arm. Are we clear on that? Rudy: Jeez... you didn't have to say that! I'm smart enough to know that you guys would get suspicious of us if we guarded together. Nick: Wait, I wouldn't get suspicious of you two! How come, Rudy? Rudy: We're lovers, aight? People may see us as accomplices. Green Mask: If there ever is another trial after this one, I hope accomplices won't be gaining anything from a murder like the blackened will. Perri: I guess you're referring to the motive, huh? Yeah, I agree. This motive promised so many outcomes, it made my head hurt just thinking about what was gonna happen! Boomer: So, is nobody going to step up? I would rather not be the second guard since I will be beneficial for the investigation group. Sarge Fan: Wow, you sure are cocky. Fine, I'll guard with Scarlett. Guess I better live up to my costume and be a protector as a knight. Nick: Wait... can you even see out of that helmet, Sarge? I can't see your eyes. Sarge Fan: Yes. Nick: Really? That's cool, can I try it on? (reaches for Sarge's helmet) Sarge Fan: Wha-?! I can never show my face in public! That's the mascot code! Nick: S-Sorry, Smudge! Sarge Fan: ...Smudge...?! How insulting. Scarlett: Well, I'm fine guarding with Sarge Fan. He can be my knight in shining armor, if you know what I mean! Rudy: Scar... watch it, will ya? Thought I was your knight in shining armor! Scarlett: What? Yeah, of course you are. Even though I'm loyal to you, I can still have fun with other guys! Nothing here is going to break us apart, okay? Rudy: I... I believe you. Sarge, don't do anything stupid. Sarge Fan: You betcha. (makes a finger gun) Kayla: So... Boomer, may I go investigate at the work zone? I-I don't want to look at Taylor anymore... Boomer: Yes, you can go. Since when did I get put in charge of who investigates where? Kayla: Th-Thank you... good luck, everyone. (leaves) Roy: ''Kayla left the group, and a select few followed her. Robby, Nick, Nevada, Brody, Rudy, Green Mask, Perri, and Koilee. The rest of us stayed close by to investigate: me, Trishna, Boomer, and Willow. Willow: Oh dear, there's only four of us here... this could be a problem for the investigation. Boomer: It will be fine, I promise. As long as every nook and cranny gets searched here, we will be prepared. Scarlett: Sarge, we're gonna get real bored real fast, aren't we? Sarge Fan: *sigh* Indeed we are. Roy: I took out my RadPad, poised to read what that piece of evidence was that Monokuma added to our lists. But then I stopped. I just realized... for now, you have to cooperate with everyone, including Taylor's killer. That's a pretty scary thought, but like Nevada said earlier, this isn't the hardest part. Just take a deep breath. ... Roy: Okay... I'm all good. Now I'm motivated to find out who this killer really is! Let's do this. Day #4: Investigation INVESTIGATION START Roy: I opened the Evidence List on my RadPad, and it read: : The victim was Taylor, the Ultimate Gamer. Estimated time of death is around 5:15 p.m. The victim's cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head with a hard object. Furthermore, the victim has consumed sleeping pills, but no poison was found in his system. It appears that his death was instant. Roy: Interesting... Trishna: What stands out to you the most, Roy? Roy: Well, for one... the time of death. That wasn't too long after he disappeared, right? Trishna: I don't remember the exact time, but that sounds about right. And look here... it said that he consumed sleeping pills. Why would he have done that? Boomer: I'm thinking that he was slipped these pills by the killer. There's no way he would have taken these willingly. Willow: You are correct, but think about it like this. Someone walks up to you and tells you to swallow a pill. Of course you're not going to go through with it! Your instincts will obviously kick in first and you will refuse. Roy: Willow's right... this is just too complicated to figure out right now. Trishna: Wait, but... he asked for a lemonade from Nick, right? Maybe the pill was inside that lemonade! Boomer: Don't you think he would have noticed a pill swimming in his drink? Trishna: R-Right. Guess that rules out the lemonade... Roy: We'll figure out this mystery in the trial. I'm just glad that Monokuma already added this in for us. "Monokuma File #1" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Roy: I'm actually very curious as to why Taylor's body is here of all places. Scarlett: You mean, outside of Marinara Rapids? It is kinda strange. Sarge Fan: I wonder if Taylor went here when he disappeared, only to get killed... Boomer: If that were the case, then this class trial will be a breeze. Trishna: H-How come? Boomer: Must this be something I have to explain? Green Mask has been in Multigrain Fields ever since the festival began. Trishna: S-So you're suspicious of him, then? Boomer: ...I didn't say that. It's also possible that Taylor could have been sent through the marinara pipes from Marinara Rapids. Trishna: E-Eww!!! I don't want to think about that... Roy: I'll keep the body's strange location in mind. "Location of the Body" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Roy: Scarlett, Sarge... if I may, I'd like to investigate the body. Sarge Fan: That's fine, just no funny business. Scarlett: Yeah, hon', if you tamper with the crime scene, you'll be dead meat. Hey, did I sound tough there? That was actually a lot of fun! Sarge Fan: Oy... just keep an eye on Roy please, Scarlett... Scarlett: Hehe, fine... Roy: Knowing that my hands would be soaked in marinara afterwards, I patted down Taylor's pants to see if there was anything in his pockets. Nothing. Trishna: Wait, Roy! What's that beside Taylor? Roy: What? I don't see anything! Trishna: Here, let me grab it. Roy: Trishna ran up beside me, reached into the marinara pipe, and pulled out a metal baseball bat. Trishna: E-E-EEEEEEEWWW! It's covered in m-m-m... m-marin... Roy: J-Just give it to me and go wash your hands off. Trishna: O-Okay... I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED!!! (runs off) Roy: *sigh* Willow: She really does treat marinara like blood, doesn't she? Roy: Surprisingly, it didn't take her that much convincing to go to the festival, considering all the marinara around the work zone. I looked at the baseball bat to see if there was anything suspicious about it. ''...Hey Willow, do you see any blood on this? Willow: I'm afraid not. If there were to be any blood, the marinara sauce would prevent us from seeing it. Boomer: Sorry to say it, but she's right. All we can do is assume that that's the murder weapon. Sarge Fan: That baseball bat must have been taken from MonoMarket, since nobody here is the Ultimate Baseball Player. Roy: That, or it could have been taken from the outdoor gym. There's a chest there with a bunch of athletic equipment. Boomer: Either way, was it really necessary to leave the murder weapon with the body? That wouldn't be a very smart thing to do. Roy: I don't know... but remember we don't know how Taylor's body got here. That means that we also don't know how the weapon got here either. Scarlett: That's a valid point! '"Baseball Bat" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad.' Boomer: I've been looking around this bell tower, and it doesn't look like there's much to be found. Roy: There's some stairs leading to the actual bell part of the bell tower. I doubt that there'd be anything up there, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Willow: In that case, allow me to check the stairs. I will let you all know if I find anything out of the ordinary. Trishna: That's really great Willow, but... maybe you should take someone with you. Willow: Oh... I see. You guys don't trust one person investigating on their own, is it? Well, would anyone like to go with me? Trishna: I-I'm investigating with Roy right now... sorry, girl. Boomer: And I intend to go check out Green Mask's cottage. I will admit that the mention of Green Mask as a suspect isn't entirely out of nowhere... and it's something worth looking into. So, I will be back. Willow: A-Alright... and I suppose I cannot ask Scarlett or Sarge to come with me, so... I will go alone. And if it would help, I will take a video of what I see, and show you guys afterwards. Roy: That's a great idea. We'll be sure to come back to see your video! Willow: Thank you, Roy. Good luck, everyone. (runs upstairs) Trishna: Looks like we've done all we could do in the bell tower, so... what's say we go to the work zone to investigate a little? Roy: Sounds good to me. ''Trishna and I walked outside, and my hat somehow flew off of my head! ''H-Hey...! What was that? Trishna: Ahahaha...! Your hat got stuck on a tree limb! Roy: What? How did...? ''I reached up to grab my hat from the tree limb, when something else caught my eye. It looked like a leaf, but it was a light color. ''Interesting... (grabs the object) Trishna: Whoa... what is that? Roy: I thought it was a leaf, but it's actually a scrap of green cloth that was caught on this limb here. Trishna: Green cloth... wait! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?! Roy: What? No... Trishna: Stand up beside this tree again. Roy: ''I did as she said, but I was confused as heck. She pointed to where the cloth was caught onto the tree, and smiled. Trishna: Where the cloth was... it's right beside your hip! Roy: Meaning...? Trishna: This cloth could be from Green Mask's jacket! Roy: Wait... really? Trishna: It's about at your hip level, which means it'd be at his hip level! You two are the same height after all! Roy: I was unsure of what to say, but... I knew what to do. I called Boomer on my RadPad. Hey, Boomer? It's Roy. Yes... I know you could see my contact, I'm just trying to be poli- okay! Okay! I'll get to the point! I want you to look through Green Mask's drawers and look for any spare jackets he may have. We found a scrap of green cloth outside of the bell tower and we think it may have come from his jacket. Just let us know what you find. Okay, thanks! "Scrap of Green Cloth" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Trishna: So... can I get a ride to Marinara Rapids? Roy: Yeah, of course. I'm surprised how well you've adapted to the whole marinara areas around here. Trishna: Wh-Who says I did? This is for Taylor, so my fears are out of the question! Roy: That's... actually really amazing. I drove Trishna to the work zone in Marinara Rapids, and I ran inside with her as quickly as possible. There were a lot of people around investigating the festival grounds, so Trishna and I decided to start checking with the people who helped out with the festival. Firstly, Nevada and Brody. Nevada: Oh, hello... Brody: How have you two been holding up? I-I know that both of you were really close to Taylor... Trishna: We're okay... it hurts, but we gotta do this, you know? Brody: ...That's very noble of you. Nevada: Did you want anything from us? Roy: Well, we just wanted to ask about anything you may have found. Any sort of information is helpful. Nevada: Any sort of information, huh? Well, if it helps... I can give you a list of people who helped out with the Renaissance Festival. Trishna: Excellent! And, if you could, be sure to tell us what jobs they had on that list, too. Nevada: Of course. Brody, can I borrow one of your pencils and a sheet of paper? Brody: (reaches into his bag) S-Sure thing. Take good care of my pencil... Roy: Dude, I'm sure you have more... Nevada began writing down a small list of everyone who helped with the festival. Brody: I've gotta say, Nevada... your handwriting is quite nice... Nevada: Th-Thanks. (finishes the list) Here you go, Roy. Roy: Thank you, Nevada. This is very helpful. I quickly read the list before leaving: *Nevada - planner *Brody - construction and decoration *Rudy - tech and sound system; performed *Scarlett - decoration; performed *Robby - concessions and feast *Nick - concessions and feast *Monokuma - construction Brody: Yeah, this looks accurate. So, good luck to you both. "Renaissance Festival Volunteers" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Brody: Oh wait... I just thought of something! Trishna: What is it, Brody? Brody: If it would help, we should make a list of the buddy system partners as well. Roy: Hey, that's not a bad idea, actually. Brody: M-May I see that list? I will write it on the back of that paper. Roy: Brody wrote the second list on the back of Nevada's list, and very quickly too. Nevada: You write so fast, Brody! It's a bit sloppy, but... still nice. Brody: E-Eh... here you go. Roy: His list looked accurate as well. It read: *Brody and Nevada *Roy and Trishna *Taylor and Kayla *Robby and Nick *Scarlett and Rudy *Koilee and Perri *Sarge Fan, Willow, and Boomer (group of three) *Green Mask (did not participate in the festival) Roy: Thank you, Brody. And you too, Nevada. These lists should come in handy for the trial. "Buddy System Partners" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Roy: We bid goodbye to Nevada and Brody, and made our way to the small building that Monokuma set up for Robby and Nick to cook. Of course, they were inside the building, standing around with nothing to do. Trishna: Um... don't you two think you should be investigating?! Your lives are on the line here, too! Nick: I-I'm sorry, madam! I-I just... Robby: Nick, please... calm yerself. Nick: *huff* *puff* Robby: I shall explain. The two of us be in here to keep an eye out for suspicious folks. Roy: I see... anything yet? Robby: No luck. But I feel as though this be the best thing I can do. I-I apologize if it seems like I be lazy or useless... Trishna: N-No... it's my bad for assuming that. You two are doing great. Nick: Ehehe... I've been doing great ever since you set foot in the makeshift kitchen, Trishna. Trishna: Ch-Cheesy flirting aside, did you say, "makeshift kitchen?" Nick: Yeah, that's what Monokuma called it after he built it. He even built us an oven in under a day, can you believe that?! Roy: Yeah, Monokuma really is something else... don't praise him too much, though. Robby: A-Actually, there be another reason why Nick and I be in here. We wanted to let it be known to all that everything stays the way it has been, ever since the festival. Roy: Oh, I get it. If you and Nick were putting your ingredients and tools up, people would get suspicious of you two, right? Trishna: For tampering with evidence, that is. Robby: Right. I caught Nick here trying to put up the ingredients for our dessert earlier... Nick: I-I didn't know it looked suspicious! I'm just trying to be helpful and clean up around here! Robby: ...W-Wait, Trishna... ye said, "evidence?" Trishna: Yeah, I mean... this kitchen, anything here could be considered as evidence. Nick: Y-You're not suspicious of us, are you?! Trishna: No... maybe a little... Nick, you did see Taylor last, so that is kind of suspicious! Nick: Th-That's not true... I hate to argue with a lady, but I'm telling you that I didn't kill Taylor! Robby: ENOUGH! ALL OF YE! Trishna: ... Nick: ... Robby: Now's not the time to fight about this... we save that for later. Trishna: R-Robby, what's your point...? Robby: Ye two may have a look around the kitchen. I doubt ye will find anything noteworthy in here, but yer more than welcome to look. Roy: Thank you, Robby. Trishna began to look in the small doors underneath the sink, and I started looking on the counter. I found two things. ''Okay, first of all, why is there a hammer on this counter? Robby: Ah, aye... I can see how that'd look suspicious. But we actually used that hammer to crush up some graham crackers. Trishna: Graham crackers? What would those be for? Nick: Well, Robby and I were planning to bake a pie for dessert, and we wanted to make our own pie crust out of graham cracker crumbs. Robby: But I failed to get all of the ingredients to make a pie, so we started thinking about what we could make for dessert with the ingredients we had. Nick: So... we chose sugar cookies! Roy: S-Sugar cookies? Trishna: I-I kinda wanted some, but... I had to go look for Kayla and Taylor at the arcade. Nick: And you did find Kayla there, right? She's okay? Trishna: She was fine, she just came down with a bad stomachache after the performance. I did find her at the arcade, in case you were wondering. Roy: ''Interesting... if I'm honest, I was suspecting Kayla of killing Taylor, but if she really was found at the arcade where she said she was going, can I cross Kayla off my suspect list? By the way, I found something else... this white cup right here. What is this exactly? Robby: Ah, that be powdered sugar. I used that for the sugar cookies. Roy: You put powdered sugar on top of them? That's a bit rare for cookies... Nick: The powdered sugar was actually used for the icing. Trishna: Icing?! N-Now I really want to try those cookies...! Roy: Trishna, not now. Nick: Even for a fattie like me, I've gotta admit that that's a little too much sugar... but Robby insisted that we added icing. Trishna: I don't blame you though, Robby! I have a bit of a sugar addiction... Robby: Ehehe, I thought I be the only one with a sweet tooth or three! Haha! Roy: This powdered sugar... important or not, I'm adding it to my evidence list, along with the hammer. I don't suspect Robby or Nick too much, but this seems like something that I had better keep in mind. "Hammer" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. "Powdered Sugar" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Trishna: Oh hey, Robby and Nick... I just remembered you two saying something this morning that might be noteworthy! Nick: Huh? Oh, you mean the canoe tipping over? Trishna: That's exactly what I mean. Robby, you said this place had weird fruit-flavored fish, right? Robby: Aye... they be Mangobies and Dreammissles. But... I believe it could be a Powseeker. Roy: A Powseeker...? Robby: Dangerous creatures, they be. Just like Dreammissles, but they detect humans, and they follow them. Trishna: But... they can't go out of water, can they? Robby: It didn't need to. Just like Dreammissles, Powseekers explode on contact, so it could've swam into the side of the canoe, and that's what tipped it! Nick: You don't sound too certain, Robby... Robby: Yer correct on that one, me boy... I have no clue what could have happened last night, and I be uncertain if we can even figure it out before we all... get slaughtered... today... Trishna: Hey, have a little faith, okay? We'll do our best! Nick: But how do you know if this canoe business is even related to the case? It didn't even happen on the day of the murder! It was yesterday, remember? Trishna: I... I know... I really don't know if it's related or not, but I think it's best if we keep this thought in our back pocket. Robby: I-I don't see why ye would... unless yer trying to point out that Powseeker as the criminal! Trishna: Haha, um... don't joke about that kind of stuff, please... Roy's right here. Roy: ...Huh? Trishna: These kind of jokes could emotionally scar him! Taylor was a really good friend of his! Roy: Trishna, stop... I'm fine. Trishna: (dramatic) Oh, don't deny it, Roy... it'll just make it worse! Roy: *sigh* "Robby and Nick's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Roy: Well, we've got other places to look, so thank you both for your time. Nick: Yeah, don't mention it, Rex! Robby: *sigh* Best of luck to ye, Roy. Nick: Roy? That don't sound right... Roy: I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the makeshift kitchen with Trishna. Once we got outside, we noticed Koilee and Perri right in front of us, looking at a trash can. Koilee: It's not very sanitary... Perri: But isn't it important? C'mon, let's just settle it over rock-paper-scissors. Trishna: Uh, hey girls. What's going on here? Koilee: Perri insists that we check the trash can for evidence. Perri: B-But I don't want to check it! C'mon, I said we can rock-paper-scissors over it! Roy: I've got it. I picked the trash can up, and tipped it to its side, dumping all of the contents on the ground. Radley: H-Hey! Don't be dumping garbage on my work zone now! Trishna: Th-This is for investigational reasons! Take a chill pill! Perri: ...Oh. That could have been easily settled... hehe. Sorry, Koilee. Koilee: No apologies necessary. *sniff* Ugh, this evidence stinks... we should investigate this as quickly as possible. Trishna: Agreed. So, there's some plastic cups and dirty napkins and such... but what is this thing? Koilee: That is the bone from the leg of lamb we ate for the feast. Perri: And boyyy was it tasty! I could eat, like, two of those! Roy: I've never heard a hyperbole flop like that before... Trishna: And this thing... this plastic sheet. What is that? Roy: Trishna, there's a label on it. This is the plastic wrapper for the leg of lamb. Trishna: Oh yeah... my bad. But it's... wet! EWW! Koilee: Nothing else in the trash can seemed to be wet, so this is definitely interesting. Perri: And there's one more suspicious thing right here! Look at this sandwich bag! Roy: This sandwich bag... what's inside of it? Some... some strange white powder? Perri: I don't know what this is... Koilee, got anything? Koilee: I have no way to analyze this, so I can't say for certain... I am truly sorry to have let you all down on this... Trishna: Don't blame yourself, Koilee. We understand. Koilee: Oh, good. I was just being polite. Trishna: ...Ehehe, okay then. "Trash Can Contents" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. ???: Guys, guys! I found something! Roy: We heard footsteps running towards us, and a voice that sounded like crying. We turned around, and Kayla was standing there, holding her heart. Koilee: Goodness, Kayla. What is the matter? Kayla: T-There's... a cup... I found... Trishna: Poor thing... she's out of breath! Where did you come from? Kayla: J-Just outside the work zone... Perri: You're not much of a runner, are you? That's not even a long distance! Kayla: I-I apologize... please, follow me. I... found something... Koilee: I need to keep investigating, so... I will stay here. Perri: I'll keep her company I guess. Roy: Trishna and I followed Kayla somewhere outside of the work zone. In the wheatgrass was a plastic cup on the ground. This is the cup you mentioned? Kayla: Yes... and check the name on it... Roy: I picked it up, and turned it around until I saw black bold letters written in permanent marker. TAYLOR. Trishna: Wait, was Taylor out here?! Roy: It seems like it... and there's still some drink left in here... "Taylor's Plastic Cup" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Kayla: I-I... *sob* Trishna: O-Oh no...! Kayla, are you alright?! Roy: She fell to her knees and began weeping into her hands. Kayla: T-Taylor... why did you... *sniff sniff* Trishna: Roy... I think I need to watch over Kayla for a little bit. Do you mind going ahead and talking to the musicians? Roy: The musicians? Rudy and Scarlett, you mean? Trishna: No, I mean Robby and Nick. We totally won't be wasting any time going to talk to them again! Yes, of course I mean Rudy and Scarlett! Roy: It's actually just Rudy... Scarlett's back at the bell tower, remember? Guarding the crime scene. Trishna: I messed up, alright?! Leave it alone, will you?! Roy: ...Jeez... Trishna: I-I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated at the moment. Kayla, let's go rest for a little bit, alright? Kayla: ...Y-Yes... Roy: And then those two had disappeared over the horizon before I knew it. Well, I had better go see Rudy and ask about whatever happened during his and Scarlett's performance. Since he wasn't at the work zone, he must be up at the Alfredo Arcade. I spent a couple minutes walking up there, and when I got to the front door, there was a small thick rope on the ground. ''What is this for...? Rudy: (walks out of arcade) Oh, hey there, dude. What's up? Roy: I-I came to ask about something, but... do you know anything about this rope? Rudy: Yeah... this was the rope that was tied into a knot on these door handles. Don't know why anyone would want to keep the arcade locked, but... it was a real hassle getting the knot untied. Roy: You couldn't cut the knife, could you? Rudy: Well, probably... but from the looks of it, this rope is pretty strong. Doubt a knife would cut it. Roy: Well I doubt that claim. A knife could definitely cut this. Rudy: Y-You accusing me of carrying a knife around?! Roy: I'm just saying. Rudy: *sigh* Look here. I could have gotten a knife to cut the rope, but... I'm a persistent dude! I wanted to untie the knot for myself, y'know? Roy: You really... did that? Rudy: I untied it, but it sure did take a hot minute, lemme tell ya. Roy: I see... you are persistent, Rudy, but you're definitely more stubborn. I appreciate that you at least attempted to get the knot untied, though. Rudy: D-Did I just get compliment sandwiched...? Those aren't cool! '"Knot on Arcade Door" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad.' Rudy: So... ignoring that, what did you wanna talk to me about? Roy: I wanted to ask about your performance. So what happened with that booming noise? Rudy: Okay, get this. I set up all the electronics for the performance last night. I didn't think I'd need to mess with any controls or settings today, but then you-know-what happened. Roy: The booming noise, you mean. Rudy: Yeah... in music terms, it was bass-boost. The bass had been turned up as high as it could go on my laptop for some reason, but I swear, I didn't do it! I'm innocent, man! Roy: Okay, chill out... I believe you. So what do you think happened? Rudy: Maybe, just maybe... someone messed with my settings, and tied the front door shut so I couldn't fix it back. Roy: So you're saying that they wanted the bass boost high on purpose? Why would they want that? Rudy: Who knows...? Roy: Wait... how could they get into your laptop? Don't those require a password before you use it? Rudy: Yeah, but... I-I may have forgotten to log out... hehe... Roy: Y-You what? Rudy: N-Now don't look at me like that! I ain't sure that I really did forget to log out... in all honesty, I can't remember exactly what happened. Roy: A-Are you sure? Nothing can help you remember? Rudy: I tried remembering, but no dice. Sorry, bro. Roy: Well... this is certainly helpful. Thank you for your time, Rudy. Rudy: Anytime! (holds up a shaka sign) '"Rudy's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad.' Roy: You know what? I think that's everything that I'm able to investigate. Rudy: You think so? Roy: Yeah, I've talked with everyone, I've searched everywhere... I think I'm ready for this trial! Rudy: That's the spirit, dude! Day #4: Trial Arrival (ding dong, bing bong) Roy: That's the announcement bell! ''Luckily there were monitors inside the arcade, so Rudy and I ran inside to see Monokuma's message. Monokuma: (on monitor) Okay, students! Time is up for investigating, and it is now time for the long-awaited class trial! Hope you've got all your evidence! Grab your RadPads and head to the large tree in Pasta Jungle Ruins! There, I will take you to the Trial Heights, where you all will debate with each other to find the blackened! Puhuhu, I'll see you soon! Rudy: Ch-Chills... down my spine... Roy: Same... we had better hurry. Come on, we can take the Hot 'n' Fresh. Rudy: That's your car, isn't it? Roy: Yeah, but we have to hurry! Rudy: Uh... what about our costumes? Roy: Right... my bad. We can drive back to our cottages and change, and then I'll take you to the tree. Rudy and I ran all the way back to the work zone, where my car was. If there were speed limit signs on the road, I'd definitely be speeding. After we changed back into our normal clothes and arrived at Pasta Jungle Ruins, I parked in the parking lot, and ran over to the small crowd of students, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Trishna: Roy, Rudy... how are you two? Rudy: Kind of nervous... Roy: Same, but that's normal. I know we're all gonna be nervous, but if we just take a deep breath and let your mind do its own thing, then everything will be a lot less stressful. Kayla: Wow... that was quite insightful, Roy. Roy: Thanks, Kayla... u-usually I'm not that deep. Trishna: Hehe... I saw how you were that night we went stargazing. You are definitely deep, Roy. No denying it, alright? Roy: I cut her off with an eye-roll, but she just continued laughing. Eventually I found myself laughing again. Soon enough, the remaining students showed up, and all fifteen of us were standing by the large tree, waiting for Monokuma. Boomer: Hey, Roy... I've got news. Roy: Yeah, Boomer? Boomer: (whispers) You asked me to go check Green Mask's cottage for his coats. Roy: Oh yeah, right. I almost forgot. What did you find? Boomer: I found one of his coats did have a tear on the side of it. It was like a small square had been cut out of it. Roy: That's perfect... because the scrap of cloth I found on the tree was square as well. Hey... you got a picture of it, didn't you? Boomer: Of course I did. What amateur do you take me for? Roy: Boomer smirked as she pulled out her RadPad, and showed me a picture of Green Mask's coat. Sure enough, Boomer was right; a square scrap was missing from the side of the coat. "Boomer's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your RadPad. Perri: I-I see Radley over there! He's flying towards us! Sarge Fan: Is he... carrying Monokuma? Monokuma: Puhuhu! How's that for an entrance? Radley: Can I let you down now? Monokuma: Not yet! You've gotta float down gently like an angel and gracefully let me down safely on land. It's for effect, y'know! Radley: Ugh. Roy: Radley flew in front of us, and dropped Monokuma on his face. Monokuma: Wh-Why you...! Koilee: Ah... ahahaha!!! Comedy gold! Brody: Best entrance ever, not gonna lie. Monokuma: ...th-thanks for the help, Radley. Guess slapstick comedy is more effective than fake grace, huh? Radley: I suppose so? Monokuma: Puhuhu! Of course ya do! Now, students... does everyone have all the evidence they need? Green Mask: As far as I know, I am fine on evidence, and I believe that I will be able to enter this courtroom with confidence. Scarlett: Well dang, Mr. High 'n' Mighty. I didn't get to investigate at all, though. Rudy: I've got you covered, Scarlett. Nick: And Marge, you guarded the crime scene too, didn't ya? Here, let me give you the evidence I collected. Sarge Fan: That's... real generous of you. I appreciate that, Mick. Nick: Wh-?! Why'd you call me Mick? Sarge Fan: You hypocrite... you called me Marge just now! Nick: I-I did? I'm just forgetful with names, aight? Leave it alone. Sarge Fan: F-Fine. Thanks for the evidence though. Monokuma: Now class, tell me. What do you see before you? Koilee: I don't know what that is... Rudy: You for real? It's a tree! How would you, a plant genius of all people, not know that? Koilee: Rudy, this is no tree. Whatever this is, it is a fake. Kayla: Really? How can you tell? Koilee: I could throw down some real complicated science crap... but simply put, it smells like spray paint. Trishna: Yeah, that's right! I noticed that the first day we were here! Monokuma: Clever observations, Koilee and Trishna. This is, in fact, a fake tree. It's actually a giant elevator, made to look like a tree. Robby: Elevator...? So that be why ye said "Trial Heights" in yer annoucement video instead of trial grounds? That be what it be usually called. Monokuma: My, aren't you all smart? Nevada: This elevator is really high up... will we be safe up there? Radley: Not to worry, Nevada. As I have been told, this elevator not only looks like a tree, but also has a tree's foundation. See, this elevator is made up of metal, and the metal "tree" has roots that grip onto the ground and keep itself upright. Koilee: Very interesting... consider my interest piqued, but is this elevator safe? Rudy: How many stories high is it? I kind of have a small phobia of heights... Perri: I-Is there railing at the top? I kinda want to have something to support me when I lean over to spit off the side! Boomer: Wh-Why the heck would you want to...? Monokuma: E-Enough with all of these questions! Why does everything need to be delivered to you, wrapped in a pretty bow? Just experience it for yourself for once! Green Mask: He has a valid point... trust me when I say that in this killing game, there will be unexpected twists left and right. Sometimes we won't be able to prepare ourselves or each other for those twists. But we've gotta move forward. What's the matter with a couple surprises every now and then? Roy: Your power of suggestion didn't slip past me, Green Mask, but... I understand. ''He's right... so what if there's danger? This is one of the rare situations where its the destination, not the journey, that matters. Trishna: Yeah... you're deep, Roy. Admit it. Roy: Quit buggin' me...! Boomer: I agree with both of you, Green Mask and Roy. It's all about determination from here on out. Hey, bearface. Let's blow this Powsicle stand and get on that elevator. Monokuma: Yes ma'am! Glad to hear your enthusiasm! Alright, Radley... fire 'er up! Radley: Sir, yes sir! Roy: ''Radley pulled a remote out of his trench coat, and pressed a button. Suddenly, the tree elevator began to shake, and a large opening appeared at the bottom. Monokuma: All aboard the elevator! Roy: We all walked inside of the elevator, with both curiosity and fear. Willow: I fear that this metal floor is creaking quite a lot... Rudy: This is insane... how fast do you guys think it's gonna go? Sarge Fan: Dunno, but I'm getting kind of excited! This is just like the Hollywood Tower of Terror! But you know... in reverse. Roy: Radley, you gonna join us or what? Radley: I-I think I'll fly... I trust myself more than a hunk of metal five hundred feet high. Kayla: Th-That doesn't make me feel very safe... Koilee: Wait... five hundred feet?! That's taller than the tallest tree in the world! Now I am truly concerned that this elevator will not stay upright... Monokuma: Again, there's no need to worry! Believe me, I've tried knocking this thing over. It's unmoveable, like it's a part of the ground itself! Cool, huh? Roy: See you up there, Radley. As the door closed and the lights began to dim, Radley waved to us before taking flight. It was pure silence on the way up to the top of the elevator. I wanted to run away so bad... but there's no turning back now. My breath was taken from me... as the doors opened to reveal what Monokuma liked to call the "trial heights." Radley was there to greet us. Radley: Welcome to the trial heights, everyone. Roy: This place is... just wow. I'm speechless! It was a large circular platform surrounded by a tall wall, and covered by a giant glass dome made with hexagonal pieces. But that wasn't all there was to it. The courtroom was styled to look like a medieval castle, with cobblestone flooring and walls and curtains draped all around. A red velvet carpet ringed around the room. Armor stands were dotted around the wall, and several authentic swords, maces, and other weapons of the like were pinned to the wall. Thankfully they were out of human reach, in case the killer wanted to grab a weapon for some reason. In the center of the room were sixteen podiums. Robby: Me goodness... this room must have required a lot of care and effort. Very beautiful indeed. Boomer: I've gotta agree. Robby: Ehehe... B-Boomer acknowledged me... Boomer: Monokuma, this is one of the few things that I'm gonna congratulate you on. C-Congratulations. Wow, that hurt to say. Monokuma: Glad you like it, Boomer! Radley: It's not THAT great, just saying. Monokuma: Quiet, you! As for the rest of you, get your praises out quickly, and go to your assigned podium! Roy: We all did what Monokuma instructed us to do and found our podiums in the center of the courtroom. It appeared to be set up in alphabetical order, so I was right beside Rudy and Robby. And then I reminded myself of what I duty is from now on. ... Roy: To avenge my friend, Taylor, the Ultimate Gamer. He was a very easygoing individual, who was willing to help and become friends with all of us, even though he knew that half of us were evil. His heart was always in the right place... so why did this have to happen? ... Roy: As much as I don't want to believe it, I have to accept the cold truth. One of us killed Taylor. One of us became a coldblooded killer today by taking Taylor's life from us. But I know I can do this. Since I don't fully trust everyone here, this trial should be easier on me emotionally. So I'm going to have to give it all I've got, for the friend who has been such a great person to the rest of us. I will show no mercy to the person who killed him. ... Roy: And with that, this trial billowing with trust and disbelief... has begun. Let's do this. '''Danganflipa MM: Chapter 1 - Paradigm of a Criminal (Class Trial) '''coming soon! Vote below for your favorite character! The four students with the most votes will get their own Free Time Events in Chapter 2! (Poll #2) Perri, Ultimate Cyclist Brody, Ultimate Sketch Artist Kayla, Ultimate Actress Scarlett, Ultimate Vocalist Rudy, Ultimate Bassist Koilee, Ultimate Phytologist Robby, Ultimate Fisherman Willow, Ultimate Poet Nick, Ultimate Whitewater Rafter Boomer, Ultimate Daredevil Sarge Fan, Ultimate Mascot Nevada, Ultimate Jeweler Green Mask, Ultimate ??? Trishna, Ultimate Blogger Category:Blog posts